love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
P.S. no Mukougawa
is a bonus CD sung by CYaRon!, a sub-unit under Aqours. The group consists of Chika Takami, You Watanabe, and Ruby Kurosawa. The CD is a bonus for purchasing the entire Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 1 Blu-rays from Gamers (ゲーマーズ). The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Kensuke Okamoto and arranged by Kazunori Watanabe. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # (Off Vocal) Video Lyrics Rōmaji= Daremo inai kafe no teeburu Houdzue tsuite kangaeru Doushiteru kana kimi wa imagoro Dare to sugoshiteru no Nanto naku sakki katta Posutokaado o toridashite Ogenki desu ka kaite mita kedo Tsugi no kotoba ga sagasenai Mainichi (Oh yeah) Hanashite mo tarinai tte omotteta Ima wa tooinda ne sabishii kimochi de Tsumetaku natta koucha nonderu yo Demo itsuka itsuka ne Mata aeru ki ga suru kara sa Ochikondenai yo Tegaki dato terechau ne Chiisana moji o nagame Dandan hetappi ni natte kita mitai Boorupen kururi to mawashita Hanarete (Oh No) Shimau nante arienai koto da yo to Waratteta ne Saigo ni hitokoto omake mitai ni Tsutaete okou (p.s...) Doumo arigatou Datte itsuka itsuka ne Mata aeru hazu dakara kitto Sono hi o matteru Henji nanka iranai kedo Tanoshikatta kisetsu (I need you) Sukoshi dake omoidashite Mune ga shimetsukerarete Setsunainda Ima wa tooinda ne samishii kimochi de Tsumetaku natta koucha nonderu yo Demo itsuka itsuka ne Mata aeru ki ga suru kara sa Ki no sei kamo ne Saigo ni hito koto omake mitai ni Tsutaete okou (p.s...) Doumo arigatou Datte itsuka itsuka ne Mata aeru hazu dakara kitto Sono hi o matteru Posutokaado dashite mo ii kana? Arigatou |-| Kanji= 誰もいない カフェのテーブル 頬杖ついて考える どうしてるかな 君は今頃 誰と過ごしてるの なんとなく さっき買った ポストカードを取り出して お元気ですか 書いてみたけど 次の言葉が探せない 毎日（Oh yeah） 話しても足りないって　思ってた 今は遠いんだね 寂しい気持ちで 冷たくなった 紅茶飲んでるよ でもいつかいつかね また会える気がするからさ 落ち込んでないよ 手書きだと照れちゃうね ちいさな文字をながめ だんだん下手っぴになってきたみたい ボールペン　くるりとまわした 離れて　(Oh No) しまうなんてありえないことだよと 笑ってたね 最後にひとこと　おまけみたいに 伝えておこう (p.s...) どうもありがとう だっていつかいつかね　 また会えるはずだからきっと　 その日を待ってる 返事なんかいらないけど 楽しかった季節 (I need you) 少しだけ思い出して 胸が締めつけられて 切ないんだ 今は遠いんだね　さみしい気持ちで 冷たくなった　紅茶飲んでるよ でもいつかいつかね　 また会える気がするからさ 気のせいかもね 最後にひとこと　おまけみたいに 伝えておこう　(p.s...) どうもありがとう だっていつかいつかね　 また会えるはずだからきっと　 その日を待ってる ポストカード出してもいいかな？ ありがとう |-| English= At a table in an empty cafe I rest my chin in my hand and think What are you doing now? Who are you spending your time with? I take out The postcard I bought earlier I try writing "How are you?" But I can't find the right words to follow We talk (oh yeah) Everyday, but it's just not enough! You're so far from me now, and with these lonely feelings I'm drinking my black tea that's already gotten cold But one day, yes, one day I feel as though we'll meet again, so I won't let myself feel down! My handwriting feels so awkward As I looked over the little letters It just gets worse and worse Then my ballpoint pen spun And flew out of my hand (oh no!) "How could that have happened?" I said, laughing I'll put down a few final words Like an extra, (a P.S.) Thank you very much Because one day, yes, one day I know we'll meet again I'm waiting for that day I don't need a reply But what a fun a season that was (I need you) Thinking back on it My chest tightens And hurts a little You're so far from me now, and with these lonely feelings I'm drinking my black tea that's already gotten cold But one day, yes, one day I feel as though we'll meet again It's all because of you, isn't it? I'll put down a few final words Like an extra, (a P.S.) Thank you very much Because one day, yes, one day I know we'll meet again I'm waiting for that day But it's okay to write you a postcard, right? Thank you! }} Trivia *One of the chapters for the CYaRon Comic Anthology book is named after the song.http://gs.dengeki.com/news/119020/ Live Performances *Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR **Nagoya: August 6, 2017 **Kobe: August 19, 2017 **Saitama: September 29, 2017 *April 27, 2018: HAKODATE UNIT CARNIVAL References Category:Discography:Aqours Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:CYaRon! Category:Aqours Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs:Aqours Category:Lyrics Category:Chika Takami Category:You Watanabe Category:Ruby Kurosawa